


The Rose

by grotesk



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aether, Alpha - Freeform, Fire, Fluff, Gay, Ghouls, LGBT, M/M, Oneshot, ghost - Freeform, ghost bc - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grotesk/pseuds/grotesk
Summary: A Ghost B.C. Oneshot between Alpha and Omega.When two lovers are separated for a while, how do they both feel?**WARNINGS** fluff, language
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Fire Ghoul | Alpha Ghoul
Kudos: 8





	The Rose

It was just another typical performance day. Omega was gone. Disappeared. His departure was highly unusual, and strange to say the least, as he had shown no signs of any problems with the band or its members. Of course the unusual stir of a missing member was floating throughout the room, but no one was quite as affected as a certain Nameless Ghoul.

Alpha.

He loved to hide his emotions and act as if nothing was happening. It was part of his job, anyway. He would usually make up the "I'm practicing for the stage," excuse, but they all knew that was of course, false. He was only trying to convince himself, really. The disappearance of Omega was weighing down more on Alpha than he'd like, but he pushed through it anyway.

A rushing train of thoughts whisked through his mind, as all the members prepared for the show with the assistance of makeup artists and costume designers. The tension of a missing person.... brother... lover... was still drafting through the air, and Alpha sighed as he looked in the mirror that was lined with bright while circular bulbs. He was unmasked at the moment, as was everyone else but they prepared to put them on.

Alpha was subconsciously pinning a bright, white rose to his guitar strap, still looking in the mirror. Behind him was Omega, getting ready and slicking his hair back to avoid it getting caught in the mask, which was always his usual routine. He smiled at Alpha, nodding his head once just like he always would as a reassurance before a show. Alpha had a habit of becoming nervous, and Omega was the only one who was able to calm him.

Alpha smiled a bit, a small tear dribbling down his cheek. He blinked twice, another tear falling, looking in the mirror again. Omega was gone.

Damn.

Just another vision.

Again.

He sighed and blinked faster, to avoid any other tears from falling. He took a look at his hands. It was a nervous habit, really, but what was there was the tattoos. The tattoos that had half a broken heart on each hand. The ones he had gotten for Omega.

As he was almost getting lost into thought, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Alpha, it's almost show time," Water said softly and smiled, putting on the mask, and ruffled Alpha's hair a bit.

"Yeah... yeah... right," Alpha said, sniffling and looked down at his hands again, as if he hadn't been crying or spaced out at all.

Papa was wearing his huge shoes that made him look extremely tall and more terrifying rather than his normal height which would just make him look like a short twiddly man in a huge robes costume.

"Come along now my men! For it is not show time, it is the time of the show!" Papa said.

Alpha rolled his eyes. That made no sense.

Short Swedish guy tries to act wise and charming once more He thought to himself.

After all, Papa did seem like the type of guy you knew who tried to fuck your wife anyway.

The rest of the guys laughed.

"We get it Paps, you're trying to get into some woman's pants with that fancy accent of yours," Earth said, laughing. He always had a witty reply to everything.

This earned a few laughs, lightening the mood.

"He's not wrong," Air said, chuckling as he agreed. He elbowed Earth in the arm and whispered loudly for all to hear. "Probably tried to get into the men's pants too!" he snickered.

"Okay liSTEN," Papa said acting offended but soon, just laughed it off, as well as everyone else. They were fun to mess around with.

Alpha sighs deeply afterwards, and wipes the tears away, putting on the mask. He walks out the makeup room with the rest of the band, the guitar tech handing him his instrument. With the rose boldly accenting his black strap, he attaches it to his guitar and gets on stage, the crowd erupting with cheers.

Soon enough, they were playing. Song after song after song, the audience only encouraged their excellent performance.

Then, came Cirice.

"Can't you see that you're lost?" Papa sang proudly.

You're lost Omega.... Alpha thought.

"Can't you see that you're lost without me?"

Without me....

Alpha had never felt this much emotion rush through him during a performance Cirice. He kept thinking and thinking about Omega. Where was Omega? Where is he?

As soon as the song was over, the crowd erupted into applause and the photographers went clicking away.

Alpha turned to one, letting his instrument dangle from the strap and with his hands, made a heart symbol around the beautiful white rose.

The photo was captured, and Omega walked back into the dark spots of the stage, Papa preparing to have his "Birds and Bees" talk.

After that Monstrance Clock was played, and the show was finished with a bang.

•••••

Omega opened his phone with shaking hands.

Ghost had a performance yesterday.

He took a deep breathe and looked through the various photographers' websites whom he knew had attended the show.

His eyes skimmed through the photos.

He smiled slightly. He missed it all.

He kept looking and scrolling.

And then he stopped.

It was the photo of Alpha, with his hands around the heart.

Omega examined the photo more closely, and noticed that the glimmer in Alpha's eyes were tears. And a look he only gave to Omega.

His heart beat faster.

Alpha's hands were making a heart around the rose.

Feeling terrible for his departure which clearly hurt his fellow band members, he had no words from this photo alone. He now realized what the tattoos meant. And what his body language meant. Everything made sense.

His eyes swelling with tears, only one word escaped Omega's mouth.

"Alpha..."

After saving the photo and setting it as his lock screen, he got up and walked to the area where his guitars were hung up.

He took the strap, and looked at it.

He bit his lip and took the small rose Alpha had picked for him after a show once, and pinned it to the strap. His hand stayed next to the hanging strap, tears rolling down his cheeks freely now, as all he saw in that one red rose all the memories he had with not his brother.

But his lover.

Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this work. It is an old work I wrote in 2017, but I wanted to go ahead and post it anyway. I hope you enjoyed my old writing!


End file.
